Crazy Camping Trip
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Tenma and her class are going on a school field trip! Tenma tries to get close to Karasuma, girls go skinny dipping, boys tell scary stories and the camp is haunted! Can you handle the craziness? Tenma gets hurt and who saves her? Why a kappa of course!
1. Prologe

**Prologe: What's happening and listing the pairings...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on School Rumble and I sold it to my sister, Sweet Cherry Girl 101. Yeah, she's my sister.**

**Hello everyone!! It's me Yuki Minamoto and this is my first story on another anime: School Rumble!! (Claps hands together.) Well, this is my fifth story I've been doing. I've been trying to upload my stories on other animes, but it just wouldn't give. I'm talking about my computer of course. What did you think I was taling about? **

**Well anyway, this all started with my sister, Sweet Cherry Girl 101, or Dolly. Yeah, you might be saying that name is weird and who would name their child after a doll or "Big Boobs" Dolly Parton. I love my sister and I think that name is cute! Though sometimes I might be this close to blowing my brains out because of them, Dolly and Maxie, my other sister. She's the baby of the family. But still, they love me and I love them. Sweet right?**

**I need to start the summary... Okay let's start!!  
****I've been thinking about this anime for quite a while. Do you guys remember the episode where Tenma and her friends, including Harima and her sister Yakumo and that guy that knows girls' boob sizes came and kind of wreaked havoc, the boys not the girls.**

* * *

**I really felt that it would have been really great if the whole class came, boy that would have been great!! Well, now I'm writing about that! Yeah! (makes a peace sign in front of the computer.) **

Let's start with the pairings!!

Pairings:

Tenma and Karasuma- I love this couple!! I haven't seen this pairing in fanfiction yet so I'm gonna make one!!

Ichijo and Imadori: They might be a couple if Ichijo gets the courage to say what she feels ans for Imadori to stop thinking that she's a freak!

Harima and: I really don't like Harima that much. No offense to Harima lovers and I really don't know about the person who's going with this "bad guy"

That's it for the pairings... I guess.

Summary:

Tenma and her class go for a field trip!! Tenma tries to get close to Karasuma, Harima sees... Eri naked?! Girls go skinny dipping, boys tell scary stories and a haunted camp?! God, its getting crazy here in School Rumble!! Beautiful girls handsome boys and a kappa!! Tenma gets hurt, who's going to help her? Why, a kappa fan of course! (Full summary on my profile!)

I'm decitating this story to my sister- Sweet Cherry Girl 101! If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here to write this! I love her so much so sis, if you're reading this. I love you very much!!

So readers if you have any advice for me or if you want to make this story even crazier, comment!!

Save this to your favorites so you'll have the updates to the latest chapters, secrets, and just plain funny stuff!!

Comment and save me to your favorite authors!! I'll be back darlings!! Love-ya's!!

If you want to contact me go to my profile and click on the following links: My e-mail, YouTube profile, and my MySpace!!

COMMENT AND SAVE THIS STORY!!


	2. The First Time

**Sorry! Sorry! I've been busy with many stuff from the past month so here's the update on The Crazy Camping Trip! Sorry about the first chapter, I had to write something down, or well, make a story about them. I've tried to find a story about Tenma and Karasuma, but there seems to be none...I wonder if some people think that Karasuma's a weirdo. **

**Hey! He may be weird, but I really support Tenma X Karasuma!! Anyways, here's the second chapter, or first chapter of School Rumble. As I said before, I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY!! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH STUFF SO...SORRY!!**

* * *

**---Tsukamoto Household---**

Yakumo looked at her sleeping older sister. Tenma Tsukamoto on her bed, sprawled all over. She wore pink poke-a-dotted pajamas. Her snoring was loud and animal-like. Yakumo couldn't help but smile.

She carefully looked around the room to find clothes, food, and stuffed animals on the floor. _'Sis must have had a busy night last night.' _Yakumo instinctively picked up the forgotten bits of food and began putting them in the waste basket. She stopped when she heard her older sister stir from her bed.

"Yakumo? What are you doing here?" Tenma rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms and got up from her bed. "Waking you up, Sis. It's time for school." Yakumo said bluntly.

"W-What?!" Tenma exclaimed, she looked at the clock, it was 8:00AM, only a few minutes before school started. Suddenly Yakumo saw big gigantic words, above her older sister's head. Signaling Tenma's distress, **_"Oh no! I'm going to be so late! Ekk! Where are my clothes?! Where are my clothes?!"_**

Yakumo quickly looked around and saw her sister's school clothes at the end of her bed. "Um, sis? Your clothes are right there." She pointed to the bed, and Tenma jumped to hug her little sister. "Thanks Yakumo! Thank you so much! You're a life saver!" Yakumo smiled at her sister's happiness. As if this little spurt of of energy didn't show it, Yakumo read her sister's mind,**_ "Yakumo's the best sister I could ever have!"_**

Yakumo quietly existed the room when she saw her sister undress. _'Well, I'd better go make breakfast.' _She gently went down the hall and into the kitchen.

**--A few minutes later--**

The smell of food entered her nostrils. "Wow! Yakumo! I didn't know you can cook this!" Tenma Tsukamoto stared at the breakfast. On the table was pieces of bacon, eggs, sausages, all served on a huge plate. The beverages were a pitcher of milk and orange juice.

"Yes, I found it in this cook book. **A Western Breakfast. **I thought you wanted something new." Yakumo answered, timidly. "It looks so good! I think you out-did yourself Yakumo!" Tenma sat in the chair and began pileing up the breakfast on her plate with her fork.

Yakumo, pleased with her sister's reaction, began setting up Tenma's lunch. "Yakomooo!" Yakumo turned around and found her sister stuff her mouth with her new breakfast. "Sis? Are you okay?" Yakumo asked. Tenma gulped and nodded. "I'm fine. That was a great breakfast! Thanks Yakumo!"

"Your welcome sis." The red-eyed teen smiled as she watched Tenma go out the door and stomped back upstairs to her room to get her book-bag. She looked at the lunch she made for her sister, Onigiri; rice-balls, 2 of them of course, and rice mixed with shrimp, and pickled sea-weed.

It was wrapped with a bunny-face with whiskers. Yakumo's bento was wrapped with blue. "Yakumo! Come on! I got your school bag and everything! Hurry!" Tenma shouted to her Yakumo, who was only 5 ft away from her.

"Coming! Yakumo said. She grabbed the 2 lunches and headed to the door. She saw Tenma's pigtails happily danced, as she was holding the book-bags with both hands. "Yay!" Tenma handed Yakumo her book-bag and quickly grabbed her lunch. She put her arm up in triumphant. "Okay! Time for school!"

**--Yagami High School--**

Tani Hayato sighed as he watched the comings and goings of his students. Chitter-Chatter, Blah, blah, talk talk. His students ignored him when they came in, not saying Hi, or a simple Hello. To him, this felt like rejection from his own students. He felt like he wasn't their teacher anymore.

The only people that can actually control this classroom are Hanai and Harima. _'Oh well, at least I get to control the field trip.'_ He thought as he read his book.

**--School Grounds--**

"Hey! Eri!" A blond and beautiful teen looked around and saw Tenma and Yakumo walking towards her, Tenma's pigtails jumping up and down, and Yakumo's red eyes timidly looked at the ground.

"Hey Tenma, what''s up?" The ditzy-teen then talked about her morning while, Eri listened with mild interest. A small voice piped up. "Miss. Eri? Where's Sarah?" Eri pointed to a nice, cheerful girl, who's hair was tied up in a bun.

"She's over there Yakumo." "Thank you." Yaukumo walked toward Sarah who smiled and greeted her. "Yakumo has a great friend, don't you think Eri?" As Eri was about to relpy, she heard a ghostly whisper, "_Hey Eri. How are you?"_

"Ahhh!" Eri quickly looked around to one of her friends, Mikoto Suo, a well-endowed teen who loved to play tricks on the naive, rich girl. "D-Dammit Mikoto! What the hell was that?!" Mikoto smirked and said, "What? I can't greet a friend?"

Eri turned red and stormed out of the group and went quickly into the school. The blue-haired teen glared,"What's her problem? Oh, hey Tenma. What's up?" Tenma smiled and repeated everything she said to Eri.

After she heard that she said," Man I wish I had some of Yakumo's cooking, she can cook about anything!" Something caught Tenma's eye, "Hey! Akira! Over here!" She waved to a teen who was reading a book called _Knowing Ones Self_.

"Oh, hey." Akira observed them for a few seconds then told them that they were going to be late for the bell if they didn't hurry up. Tenma twitched,"I-I can't be late! Noooo!!"

She sped over to the entrance of the school; dust and school skirts flew up at the strength of Tenma's speed. Mikoto sweat-dropped,"Hehehe...that's our Tenma." Akira silently nodded.

**--2-C's classroom--**

"Oh, my god! Really?!" One girl exclaimed as she stared at her friends, all of them nodded. "I heard it from it himself." As if to confirm it, she reached into her bag and took out...._Whack! _Her friends gasped as their friend glared at the boys, Imadori, and Nara. Imadori and Nara froze in their tracks.

"W-We didn't mean too....I-It was his fault!" They both pointed at each other, but it was a bit too late.....the victim turned into the murderer...."How dare you! You guys will pay!" She pounced on them, hitting, banging their heads against the floor. All of her friends backed away, as this scene continued, Tenma Tsukamoto ran inside her classroom, sweating bullets.

Sighing with satisfaction, she smiled,"I-I made it in time! Did you see that Eri?" The black-haired teen looked at Eri who panted like a dog in the summer,"Y-Yeah. I saw that Tenma." The blond teen glared at her friends, Mikoto and Akira, who came in just as the bell rang.

"Okay Class, take your seats." Their sensei told them; it was surprising that 2-C even heard him, as they chattered and talked and even fought through that command. Suddenly, Hanai, the "leader" of 2-C instantly took control. "Everyone! Take your seats now!" His glasses were the "ring" of his command.

The Class of 2-C looked at the imposing figure and unconsciously did as they were told. As the class calmed down, Sensei Hayato began his big announcement,"Class, we're are going to have a class felid trip." The class began talking all at once. "Oh, my god!" "Ekk!" "Oh yes!" "...." "Did you hear that?! We're going have a filed trip!" "Oh, god..." "Time to test out my scary stories!"

It was a while until the class was quieted down, then Sensei Hayato wrote on the board what to bring and when they were all going to depart. He faced them,"So, I guess this concludes the Feild Trip, any questions?"

Imadori raised his hand,"Okay, I know were going to go camping or whatever, so are the girls going to sleep in a different section of the camp?" He glanced at Mikoto, who gave him a dirty look. Hayato nodded,"Yes, all the boys will stay at the West end of the Camp, while the girls will stay at the East of the camp. Ms. Itoko will be assigning the rooms to you all."

All the boys smiled,"No way. Itoko? She's coming with us?" One of the boys asked. Hayakto sighed," There will be teachers like me, Ms. Itoko, Ms. Youko, Mr. Kouriyama and the school nurse, Ms. Anegasaki." One of them, Hitoaki raised his hand,"Whoa. Okay, so all of those teachers are going to be supervising one class?"

Sensei Hayato nodded,"Since, there are no guides in the camp, the teachers will fill in for them. Oh, and I forgot, Class 2-D will be joining us as well." As if there was a ghost in the class, the classroom all gasped,"N-No way.....2-D?" Nara began shaking and looked at his Sensei with a shocked face.

It was normal for 2-C to be shocked for 2-D coming with them, the classes were arch-rivals to one another. Even the teachers had a grudge against each other. Sensei Hayato sweat-dropped_,' I knew this would happen. I knew it. Damn that Katou.'_

To calm his students he talked,"N-now. I know there's a bit of tension with you guys. Don't worry. They will be staying at the camp next to us." It really didn't help because 2-C was in a ruckus. "Yeah, right," Imadori grumbled,"They'll be doing tricks on us soon."

Tenma was obvious to the tension that spread across the room,'_We have a Trip! To a camp! No way! This will be a perfect chance to confess! Under the stars...with Karasuma.'_ She blushed and giggled. Eri's mind was on the camp itself. _'Great. No proper bathrooms, the beds will be horrible. The food.'_ She shivered,_'I'll starve myself...' _Mikoto was thinking about something else,'_This will be so awesome! The fresh air! The activities! Yes, this will be good.' _She was content, for now.

Akira was looking at this from a subjective point-of-view,_'This will be interesting.'_ Sensei looked at his class with a nervous face,"I hope I can handle them. This will be one heck of a field trip." He sighed and thought about the dangers the class and him will face. "God, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Okay! That was exciting! At the least......lol. So I hope I have the class in the right place I want them to be. This will be fun! *smirks and looks at you with an unknown face* You guys know what to do, comment or be my worst enemy ever and criticize it. See-ya later my fellow FanFics! **

**P.S. I'm really sorry that this was a short chapter, I'll make it longer, so don't cry.  
**

**------**

**Love from your excited author, **

**Animegirl Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
